Unrequited like MAD
by AnnaOz
Summary: Gadget s'ennuie depuis que Gang est sous les verrous, erre comme une âme en peine, rouille sous la pluie battante... bref, il angste à mort ! Le Chef Gontier arrivera-t-il à secouer son ancien inspecteur ? Slash Gang/Gadget. Oui, je sais, c'est honteux.


**Disclaimer:** à Andy Heyward, Jean Chalopin, Bruno Bianchi et les studios DIC

**Notes:** Fic écrite pour drakys sur fic_sur_demande. Jusque là, rien d'anormal... sauf que c'est du slash Dr Gang/Inspecteur Gadget, que c'est sensé être assez sérieux, genre roman noir avec des éléments de la série animée et ce n'est finalement que du PWP rapide totalement OUT OF CHARACTER, j'en suis assez désolée :// A noter que je me suis servie d'un "détail" issu de _Gadget et les Gadgetinis_ au sujet de la situation dans laquelle se trouve Gang au début de la fic, de deux ou trois éléments tirés du pilote de l'animé première saison, et que Sophie doit être un peu plus âgée qu'à la fin de la série animée de 1986. L'évolution de Gadget est évidemment de la pure invention.

* * *

Il pleuvait.

L'eau tombait du ciel, déjà grisâtre et chargée d'humeurs noires avant même de toucher les pavés de Métroville.

Il pleuvait et toutes les articulations mécaniques de Gadget, rodées depuis des années à mouvoir dans son corps sans qu'il n'éprouve nulle sensation de douleur ou de gêne, réveillaient pourtant d'infimes ondes électriques dans ses terminaisons nerveuses, comme si sa machinerie de guerre interne avait compris avant lui-même que quelque chose de plus que la pluie allait s'écraser sur le coin de sa face.

Sophie faisait ses devoirs, assise sagement les jambes repliées sous elle à la table du salon. Elle avait essayé une fois ou deux auparavant de l'intéresser à sa feuille d'équations qu'elle résolvait avec une rapidité déconcertante, même pour lui qui la connaissait presque par cœur, relâchant la concentration appliquée qu'elle consacrait au mâchouillage du capuchon de son stylo bille pour lui jeter des regards soupçonneux et inquiets.

« Tonton, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix claire et raisonnable, accentuant si peu la fin de sa phrase qu'il comprit que ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

Finot avait relevé la gueule et dressé l'oreille, donnant l'impression qu'il attendait lui aussi une réponse. A le regarder, allongé de tout son long sur un coussin devant le feu ouvert, Gadget en vint une fois de plus à s'étonner de ce que ce chien semblait toujours en savoir plus sur la nature de ses maîtres que n'importe quel autre cabot…

« Il n'y a rien, ma Sophie, ne te fais pas de soucis… » murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment, les mains jointes derrière la nuque pour tenter de venir à bout de la tension larvée qui menaçait de prendre d'assaut son crâne déjà migraineux.

Sans un mot, elle baissa la tête, en apparence à nouveau attentive au contenu de ses cahiers, mais il n'ignorait pas que ses yeux ne manquaient aucuns de ses gestes.

« Je vais marcher cinq minutes. » annonça-t-il au bout de trop d'instants de silence lourd.

« Je… tu veux que… mais il pleut, tonton… » bafouilla-t-elle, les sourcils froncés sur sa petite mine déconcertée.

Il s'en voulut immédiatement de lâcher dans un sifflement d'humeur _ « …je sais je sais, je pourrais rouiller ! »_ et tenta de rattraper son éclat d'irritation par un sourire vague et une main gentiment tapotée sur l'épaule de sa nièce, mais Sophie ne daignait pas quitter sa petite bouille contrariée.

« Prends au moins Finot avec toi… une promenade ne lui fera pas de mal ! » souffla-t-elle, avec la même pâle imitation de sourire sur les lèvres.

Mais le chien, grimaçant d'horreur devant la rafale de gouttes de pluie qui venaient marteler les carreaux, s'enfonça plus profondément entre les creux de son coussin et décida seul pour le reste de l'assemblée que ce serait sans lui.

Gadget lui caressa le flanc avec un petit rire amusé, resserra autour de la sa taille la ceinture de son imperméable, enfonça un peu plus son galurin sur ses cheveux noirs et assura à Sophie qu'il ne serait pas long.

&&&

Il n'avait pas menti à la jeune fille, il était bien sorti pour marcher. Ou plutôt, pour courir, battre des semelles dans les flaques en allongeant progressivement ses pas jusqu'à sentir s'étirer ses jambes téléscopables, assez pour gagner une foulée ou deux sur son allure habituelle, mais sans faire la bêtise de sortir les ressorts ou de les étendre de toute leur longueur… il était loin le temps où on le regardait avec une mélange de surprise et d'admiration quand il se permettait de dévoiler son petit côté cybernétique.

A présent, il était juste le phénomène de Métroville, l'ancien flic bizarre enfoncé dans son éternel imperméable – qui faisait dire aux « braves gens » bien intentionnés qu'il avait tout du pervers flashant les petites filles à la sortie de l'école, rappelant aussi sournoisement qu'on n'avait jamais su vraiment d'où lui venait cette petite blonde qui l'appelait « tonton » – ne sortant de chez lui que de nuit, ou quand, comme à présent, il pouvait parcourir la distance qui séparait son seuil de l'entrée du parc tout proche sans croiser plus de deux ou trois égarés.

Il n'était pas tout à fait aveugle et sourd, il aurait pu, s'il le désirait, se servir de ses _gadget oreilles_ pour entendre les murmures qui grossissaient dans son dos. Il n'en avait néanmoins pas besoin pour comprendre, dès le jour où Gang s'était retrouvé sous les verrous, que tout ce qui avait semblé bon, bien et utile dans sa terrible transformation tant que le Docteur était en liberté, le reléguerait ensuite au rang des anomalies : son corps altéré n'avait de sens que face à un monstrueux ennemi. La menace disparue, il était embarrassant de voir évoluer celui dont on avait charcuté jusqu'à la dernière once de chair, forçant la nature à abdiquer à coup d'écarteurs, scalpels, vis, fraises, clips, et autres pinces et pincettes, pour résulter au final à un assemblage de fonctions modifiées entourant les derniers vestiges d'un corps à peine humain.

S'il n'avait été qu'un agglomérat de bric et de broc, ce n'aurait pas été bien grave, Sophie l'aimait comme si rien ne différait en lui. Si, sous tous ces épatants, effrayants ajouts, il n'y avait pas encore subsisté, quelque part, un homme…

&&&

Il avait déjà fait trois tours de la petite piste d'athlétisme qui longeait le parc, appréciant avec satisfaction le poids de son manteau qui, alourdi par l'averse, collait à ses bras et son torse en imprimant une résistance légère aux pas qu'il faisait contre le vent, à parcourir la distance sans connaître le moindre début de fatigue, quand, soudainement, il vit une poubelle toute proche frémir, vrombir, puis son couvercle s'ouvrir sur le visage colérique du Chef Gontier, fumant autant de la pipe que des narines et des oreilles.

« Gadget, vous ne pouviez pas rester chez vous par un temps pareil, bon sang ?! » tonna-t-il, sa moustache trempée lui tombant piteusement sur les joues.

« Chef ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Il était, honnêtement, totalement surpris : cela faisait deux ans que Gang était aux arrêts, deux ans qu'il avait demandé sa mise à pied anticipée, à peine moins que deux ans que le service, via Gontier, avait renoncé à lui faire reprendre du service.

« A votre avis ? » grommela son ancien supérieur. « Je fais un peu de tourisme, ça ne se voit pas ? »

Confus, Gadget lâcha un petit _ah_ d'étonnement et fit mine de laisser retomber le couvercle.

« Mais nooon, 'bruti, j'ai une mission !! » tempêta le Chef, jurant entre ses dents quand le dessus de son crâne empêcha in extremis à la poubelle de se refermer.

« Je ne suis plus de la maison, vous le sa… »

« Gang est en fuite ! »

_Gang_ ? Gadget détacha mentalement les lettres du nom de son ennemi juré, s'accordant le temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle information, puis, quand les rouages de son cerveau se remirent tout à coup à fonctionner frénétiquement, il se saisit de l'enveloppe que tenait dans ses mains l'homme dont la pipe venait de s'éteindre avec _pchouiit_ discret.

En l'espace de deux secondes, ses yeux survolèrent l'ensemble du document : le Docteur Gang s'était échappé dans la matinée du quartier de haute-sécurité où il avait été envoyé deux ans auparavant quand Gadget avait mis fin à ses activités criminelles.

Dès l'instant où il eut achevé la lecture du feuillet, Gadget sentit grimper en lui un sentiment ancien de férocité et de préservation : c'était à lui que Gang s'en prendrait en premier, à lui, et à ses proches…

Il froissa l'enveloppe dans son poing ganté, jeta un œil derrière lui, là où la cime des platanes bordant l'allée de sa rue était visible et gronda : « Je m'en occupe, Chef, c'est entre lui et moi… »

Ensuite, d'une chiquenaude, il envoya valser le bout de papier chiffonné au fond de la poubelle, ajoutant d'une voix grave et pressée : « Occupez-vous de Sophie, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se mette en tête de me rechercher.. »

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il abandonna la poubelle et quitta le parc en deux rebonds de ses chaussures à ressorts : il n'était plus temps de prétendre se fondre dans la masse !

…Il était loin déjà quand une poubelle du bout du parc de la banlieue de Métroville explosa dans une éruption de fumée et de gémissements plaintifs.

&&&

Il n'était pas, comme il aurait pu le craindre, le moins du monde rouillé, ses gadgets répondaient les uns après les autres à toutes ses impulsions ; il n'y eut guère que son parapluie qui refusa de s'ouvrir quand il se prit trois fois de suite à prononcer le _Go go gadget-o-pluie_ d'usage… peut-être avait-il, après tout ce temps, oublié la formulation exacte ?

C'est donc toujours aussi trempé qu'il arriva face au garage où il conservait, en secret de Sophie et de la police de Métroville qui la croyait détruite après sa dernière mission, sa fidèle gadgetomobile.

Maintenant qu'il avait à nouveau toutes les cartes en main pour se lancer à la poursuite de Gang, il était temps de déterminer où le Docteur aurait pu se cacher. Il y avait fort à croire que Gang aurait voulu s'emparer de lui dans les plus brefs délais, afin de lui faire subir les pires outrages pour qu'il paye de ses souffrances les années passées à l'ombre, mais l'homme n'était pas idiot, il devait déjà être au courant de l'entreprise du Chef Gontier et voguait sans doute vers sa prochaine destination… il ne restait donc à Gadget qu'à savoir qui tenait la deuxième place dans les priorités de son adversaire de toujours.

Il passa un moment à se creuser l'esprit, une main vissée sur le volant, une autre agrippée au levier de vitesses, une troisième occupée à se gratter le crâne lorsque, un brin distrait, il dut faire faire une embardée à la gadgetomobile, à deux crissements de roue d'écrabouiller sur place un tranquille matou traversant la rue sans se hâter.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il pestait encore sur l'inconscience de l'animal quand les événements provoquèrent l'étincelle nécessaire pour éclairer son cerveau.

« Son chat ! Évidemment, bien entendu, il va chercher à récupérer son maudit animal ! » éclata-t-il, relâchant à nouveau son attention et manquant cette fois de renverser un cycliste trempé comme une soupe.

Nerveux mais heureux d'avoir trouvé la suite de son itinéraire, il détermina qu'il ferait quand même moins de dégâts s'il continuait à pied.

&&&

La fourrière de la police était à deux pâtés de maisons de là, fermée pour l'heure, mais il ne doutait pas que le non respect des horaires d'ouverture dérangerait vraiment Gang ; il espérait néanmoins ne pas être déjà trop tard…

Hélas, arrivé sur les lieux, il ne lui fallut pas deux minutes pour comprendre que l'homme était bien venu, comme prévu, mettre la main sur son chat, mais avait déjà quitté l'endroit : la porte d'entrée avait été forcée, le grillage et le verrou de la cage arrachés, et, sur le guichet d'accueil vide de tout employé reposait un petit bristol plié en deux griffonné d'une tête de félin menaçant.

_« D'un poil, Gadget, mais pas assez rapide… »_ ironisait le bout de carton, _« …c'est entre toi et moi… »_ poursuivait-il, de la même petite écriture sournoise qu'il avait appris à connaître, _ « …retrouve-moi où tout a commencé. »_

La signature de Gang ne laissait aucun doute sur l'auteur du message, et même s'il aurait pu s'attendre à un piège, il ne voyait pas bien quel risque supplémentaire il y avait à craindre : Gang voulait sa peau, c'était limpide comme de l'eau de source.

Ce qui était moins clair, cependant, c'était où précisément Gang avait prévu de mettre fin à son existence de flic à la retraite…

_…où tout a commencé…_ Ca pouvait vouloir dire des milliers de choses différentes, concerner des éléments du passé de Gang dont Gadget n'avait même pas connaissance…

Ou ça désignait simplement l'endroit de leur première rencontre…

Dans le doute, n'ayant devant lui que peu de temps avant que Gang, selon toute vraisemblance, ne disparaisse à nouveau, Gadget se raccrocha à la seconde option.

&&&

Ça lui avait pris pas moins de dix heures pour rallier Lake Placid.

Des années auparavant, alors qu'il était encore un jeune inspecteur aux idées farfelues, portant moustache et mine débonnaire, il avait été confronté pour la première fois à l'organisation M.A.D., tentant de saboter les jeux olympiques d'hiver en introduisant une bombe dans la flamme olympique.

Ca avait été sa toute première confrontation avec l'esprit malade et criminel du Docteur Gang.

A l'époque, la station grouillait d'une foule immense, touristes, spectateurs et sportifs mélangés. Aujourd'hui, les pistes brillaient par leur absence de fréquentation, seuls quelques remonte-pentes grinçaient sous le vent dans la nuit glacée.

Gadget rajusta son imper, sortit ses skis et dévala la colline enneigée jusqu'à la grange où, en ce temps-là, Gang avait installé sa base secrète.

Arrivé tout en bas, il alluma la lampe dissimulée dans un de ses doigts et poussa lentement la porte battante de la vieille étable…

&&&

A mesure qu'il avançait, pestant une fois sur deux contre ses skis qui ne voulaient pas tout à fait rentrer dans ses chaussures sans libérer ses patins à roulette, il s'étonnait d'éprouver une excitation peu commune avec la dépression morne qui consumait un peu plus chaque jour son quotidien : être, enfin, à nouveau, confronté à Gang !!

Bien sûr, l'autre essayerait certainement de le tuer dès qu'il l'apercevrait, mais ça ne diminuait en rien la fièvre un peu folle qui s'emparait de son ventre, de ses tripes, des quelques parcelles de lui encore en mesure de réagir indépendamment de la machine ; il se sentait, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, entièrement vivant et presque entièrement homme.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques pas, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait plus la moindre idée de l'apparence réelle du Docteur Gang ! Il l'avait bien entrevu à l'époque de son arrestation, gardait l'image d'un visage sombre, à peine plus vieux que le sien, mais c'était surtout grâce à sa voix, profonde et caverneuse, qu'il l'avait toujours identifié sans peine ; s'il ne lui parlait pas, comment saurait-il que c'était lui ?

Au miaulement de son chat, peut-être, semblable en tous points à celui qu'il entendait en ce moment même, venant tout proche de sa droite. Il tourna la tête, distingua un siège, un gantelet de fer sortant de l'ombre occupé à flatter le cou gras d'un félin ronronnant d'aisance, et une voix, SA voix, qui ricanait un _ « Bienvenue chez moi, Gadget… »_

Il y eut, il s'en souvient, sa voix à lui en réponse, poussant une exclamation sauvage, puis le bruit diffus d'un gaz qui s'échappe, puis sa tête, lourde, lourde, lourde, et plus rien d'autre que du noir sur un filet de rire froid.

&&&

Quand il reprit conscience, il était débarrassé de son imperméable et de son chapeau, attaché aux montants d'un lit bancal par ses propres menottes, nu jusqu'à la taille.

Sautant d'un bond souple hors des ténèbres, le chat au ronron moqueur monta se percher sur sa cuisse, plantant ses griffes avec délice dans le tissu de son pantalon.

Son maître, toujours caché par la pénombre, lâcha un petit _tsss_ sardonique avant de rappeler l'animal qui vint tout aussitôt se frotter dans ses talons.

« C'est presque décevant tant c'est facile… » siffla Gang.

Le cerveau brumeux et la gorge pâteuse, Gadget fut incapable de laisser sortir le tonnerre d'insultes qui grondait dans son ventre, mais s'agita en tous sens, ruant sur le matelas et tendant le torse jusqu'à marquer durement la peau de ses poignets et de ses chevilles également entravées.

Gang éclata de rire et murmura : « Allons, allons, ne t'énerve pas ainsi, j'ai dit _presque_… crois bien que je suis quand même très satisfait par ta venue… »

« Re-lâ-che… m-moi. » hoqueta Gadget, les dents serrées.

« Mmmh, pas tout de suite, j'en ai peur… un peu d'impuissance pour une fois ne peut pas te faire de mal… » chuchota Gang, tout proche.

Dès qu'il s'aperçut à quel point la voix de son ennemi trahissait sa présence près de lui, Gadget tenta de détacher son visage, sa silhouette, sa stature, hors du clair-obscur.

Ce faisant, subrepticement, il commença à allonger doucement son cou, espérant gagner les quelques centimètres nécessaires à la révélation.

Mais la main de l'autre homme s'abattit sur son crâne, rude sous son gantelet d'acier, et il le repoussa, faisant se rétracter de force son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve sa longueur initiale.

« Pas de ça avec moi, Gadget, ces facultés d'élongations manquent totalement de charme, permets-moi de te le dire. » formula à son oreille la voix navrée où pointait un brin d'amusement.

« Ch-charme ? » croassa Gadget.

« Charme, oui… crois-tu vraiment que je nourrirais une aussi durable obsession pour quelqu'un à qui je ne trouverais pas le moindre attrait ? »

Et sur le susurrement de ces tous derniers mots, Gang, sa carrure haute dessinée d'une infinité de muscles durs, son torse large et massif sous le noir de sa veste, ses bras, ses épaules et, finalement, son visage barré d'une longue cicatrice allant de ses lèvres fines à ses yeux noirs, sortit de l'ombre.

Il avait les cheveux plus courts que la moyenne, seule indice tangible qu'il venait à peine de quitter le régime carcéral et ses coupes réglementaires, mais il n'était, de toutes façons, à aucuns niveaux semblable à ce que Gadget imaginait, même en ayant gardé une image passée et fugitive de lui dans son esprit.

« Ch-charme ? » répéta-t-il à nouveau, avec la voix de plus en plus faible et mal assurée, louchant presque pour se repaître du profil à deux doigts de lui.

« Ça, tu l'as déjà dit. » plaisanta la bouche de son ennemi avant de s'écraser sur la sienne.

&&&

De tout ce que Gadget avait déjà vécu auparavant, incluant même l'accident qui l'avait contraint à laisser modifier son corps, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à ce point sans réaction. Il avait cru d'abord à une mort cérébrale qui aurait expliqué son état, ou encore un effet secondaire du gaz chloroforme d'un peu plus tôt, mais ses raisonnements ne tenaient pas debout : le premier parce qu'il était justement encore en mesure d'en émettre, le second parce qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi vide et pantelant la minute d'avant, excluant de ce fait un changement d'état causé par une substance toxique.

A vrai dire, sans se mentir, il était incapable de savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement en lui, dans les parties vivantes, vibrantes, frémissantes de ce qui était lui. Il y avait longtemps, si longtemps, qu'il n'avait plus été embrassé, remontant bien avant l'accident, et timide, maladroit à l'époque.

Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours se dire qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, et que cet homme, qui plus est, n'était autre que Gang, celui qui avait cherché tant de fois à le pulvériser, exterminer, vaporiser, immoler, démembrer, qu'il cherchait sans doute toujours à lui faire subir mille morts conjuguées, peut-être même en cette minute présente où il léchait avec une langueur folle le relief de ses lèvres, mais ça n'importait pas, n'avait aucun poids face à la terrible ardeur qui se jouait de lui, révélant dans ses gémissements affamés combien Gang avait trouvé une arme plus forte que toutes les autres pour l'avoir à sa merci, et comme il s'en servait avec habileté.

« Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Gadget… » marmonna-t-il au moment de mordiller sa nuque, « …j'ai toujours bien l'intention d'en finir avec toi… »

« D'accord, moi aussi… » haleta-t-il.

« …mais, deux ans, c'est long… » acheva la voix rauque en suçant délicatement le battement affolé qui pulsait à son cou.

Ce fut au tour de Gadget de rire doucement, gardant pour lui la durée réelle de ce manque dans son cas, tellement, tellement plus longue que vingt-quatre mois d'obligatoire abstinence.

Puis les lèvres se déplacèrent de son cou à son torse, cheminant avec lenteur entre les différentes cicatrices qui délimitaient la peau brûlante des ajouts cybernétiques, et Gang s'interrompit un court instant dans sa progression pour demander à son adversaire, souffrant avec délectation sous ses entraves, lesquelles de toutes ces balafres étaient uniquement de sa faute.

Gadget en désigna quelques unes qui dessinaient une petite constellation sous un de ces mamelons, à un pouce de son cœur et laissa faire l'homme qui descendait, à coups de langue et coups de dents, jusqu'à l'endroit où toutes ses terminaisons mécaniques se rejoignaient, en plein centre de son plexus solaire.

« Vu d'aussi près, c'est fascinant, absolument fascinant… » murmura Gang, en posant le doigt sur un discret boulon ancré dans sa chair, effleurant une plaque métallique du plat de sa main. « Si tu le désirais, toi et moi, nous serions… »

Gadget opposa une protestation – qui, à sa grande honte, ressemblait plus à un feulement – à la suggestion avortée.

« Jamais, pas question de… non, jamais ! »

Et Gang se contenta d'un soupir déçu avant de poursuivre plus bas.

« Tu manques décidément d'ambition. » dit-il, une main plongée sous l'étoffe râpeuse de son pantalon, l'autre posée contre sa poitrine pour calmer les tremblements éperdus qui le secouaient. « Chuutt, du calme, profite… la trêve prendra fin juste après… »

Et Gadget se calma, se contentant de respirer très très fort par la bouche, le nez et toutes les pores de sa peau, et garda les yeux clos pour ne pas voir le matou à sa droite menaçant de venir mêler sa langue rêche aux activités de son maître.

Heureusement pour lui, le chat se contenta de se rouler en boule sur le matelas, témoignant plus d'intérêt pour le nettoyage consciencieux de ses coussinets que pour ce qu'il se passait à côté.

« Avec moi, tu veux bien… ? » demanda Gang, n'attendant ni autorisation, ni réponse, pour déboutonner son propre pantalon et presser dans un lent va-et-vient son sexe à celui de Gadget, les enserrant tous les deux dans un étau de chair et de métal froid.

Ce fut évidemment trop court, les deux hommes emportés par le même souffle haletant, mêlant lentement leurs salives à présent que la langue du premier avait trouvé appréciable l'insistance du second, gémissant dans un choc de bouches ouvertes sur deux cris impossibles à séparer, transportés par une trop longue frustration commune qui les laissa finalement sans voix, désunissant leurs deux peaux moites et collantes à l'instant où ce fut terminé.

L'ex-inspecteur à nouveau en service commit la folle imprudence de ne pas rouvrir aussitôt les yeux dès qu'il sentit Gang se détacher de lui.

La seconde d'après, il était endormi.

&&&

Il se passa des minutes ou des heures avant que Gadget ne recouvre ses esprits.

Immédiatement, il constata qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, à l'ouverture coupable de son pantalon et d'autres détails plus poisseux et inconfortables.

Gang avait sans ménagement fait usage de son fameux gaz mais n'en avait pas profité pour se débarrasser définitivement de lui, il devait sans doute se considérer chanceux.

Tout comme il aurait certainement dû louer sa bienveillance à avoir bien voulu, non seulement, le détacher de ses menottes, mais aussi lui restituer son imperméable et son précieux galure. Chapeau duquel tomba une carte de visite imprimée au sigle de M.A.D., avec, écrits au dos, les mots _« Avec les compliments du Docteur Gang. A la prochaine, Gadget ! »_


End file.
